


Yelling For You

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It was Taichi's job to get things for people on the set.  But then his eyes met a pair of bright blue eyes, and everything changed.  Now if he just knew who they belonged to.





	

**Title:** Yelling For You  
 **Romance:** Taichi x Yamato/Yamato x Taichi  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A95, write a paragraph with at least four fullstops; Digimon Flash Bingo, 246, it started with a chance meeting on a film set  
 **Notes:** This is set in an AU. There's really not much romance here, but more the first bricks of a foundation for the future.  
 **Summary:** It was Taichi's job to get things for people on the set. But then his eyes met a pair of bright blue eyes, and everything changed. Now if he just knew who they belonged to.

* * *

“Hey, you!” 

Taichi looked up, but didn’t really expect for whoever it was to be talking to him. He found himself curious as to who yelled in the first place, especially without using _someone’s_ name. More than enough people scurried all over the set, so without a name, whoever someone yelled for might not know they were wanted. 

But then his eyes met a pair of sharp blue and a jolt thrilled through him. He still didn’t know who shouted, but he wanted to meet the owner of those eyes. He’d never seen a pair like them before. He started to move that way, wondering how to introduce himself, when the blue-eyed person stared at him. 

“You’re taking your time, aren’t you?” 

Oh. The yelling person was the blue-eyed one. Wasn’t _that_ just wonderful? Taichi slowed himself down even more. He seldom liked yelling people, even if they did have pretty blue eyes. Hikari always said he was a sucker for blue eyes… 

Well, she wasn’t _wrong_. 

“You want something?” Taichi knew his job; he got things. Generally for anyone who needed them, but sometimes he got lucky and he managed to see important people, especially around a film set. He hadn’t yet gotten any good autographs, but he did get a paycheck, and that was good enough. 

Strange, this guy did look a bit familiar. Which wasn’t _too_ strange, once you got down to it. They _were_ filming a movie here, and the stars _were_ kind of famous. 

“Get me a drink, would you?” The blue-eyed one – also a blond, which was even rarer around here – waved an empty bottle at Taichi. “Mine’s empty and I don’t have time to get it myself.” 

Of course. Taichi rolled his eyes; not the first time, and probably not the last. But he took the bottle and wandered off to the nearest water fountain, trying to remember where he’d seen the other before. He knew that he had, it was just remembering where. 

He still hadn’t made the connection by the time he wandered back to where the blond waited impatiently. Handing it over, he gave the other a look, wondering if he should just ask. 

“What, do you want an autograph or something?” The blond asked, glaring at him. “I’m pretty sure there are some on sale somewhere.” 

“Probably, but since I don’t even know your name, I wouldn’t know where to look,” Taichi replied at once. The blond choked on his water. 

“You… don’t know who I am?” 

Taichi shook his head. “Not a clue. Wanna fill me in?” 

The other stared at him, then smiled. It looked more genuine than any expression he’d had before. “Ishida Yamato.” 

Taichi shrugged. He probably should have read up more on the stars involved in this. “Yagami Taichi. Nice to meet you?” 

Ishida’s smile widened a little more. “You really don’t know me.” 

“Do I want to?” Taichi challenged. Ishida’s eyes now flashed with a brilliance Taichi hadn’t seen before. 

“Let’s find out.” 

**The End**

**Notes:** And thus an epic romance is born.


End file.
